fictionmayhemfandomcom-20200214-history
Reisen Udongein Inaba
Statistics Name: Reisen Udongein Inaba (鈴仙・優曇華院・イナバ) Tier: At least 7-B Origin: Touhou Project Age: Unknown, at least 40 years old Gender: Female Classifications: Lunar/Moon Rabbit, Lunatic Moon Rabbit, Lunatic Red Eyes, Moon Rabbit on Earth, Lunar-Minded Youkai Rabbit on a Different Wavelength Summary Reisen Udongein Inaba (鈴仙・優曇華院・イナバ) is one of the legendary moon rabbits who fled from the Moon to Earth as a refugee from the "Lunar War" between the two worlds that began in 1969 A.D. after the Apollo 11 "invasion". Making her way to Gensokyo, she was surprised to meet the notorious fugitives Kaguya Houraisan and Eirin Yagokoro, and asked for asylum in Eientei. In exchange, she works for and protects Kaguya and Eirin. Credits Contributors: Jugg, Wish888, Night Biologist ' '''Source: Touhou wiki, Some Touhou Games ('8, 9, 9.5, 10.5, 12.3, 14.5, 15, 15.5), '''Touhou ~ Strange and Bright Nature Deity, Touhou Bougetsushou: Silent Sinner in Blue Themes Noticeable Feat * Reisen is superior to normal youkai due to wielding superior technology who is vastly superior to stronger than average fairies like Cirno. |-|Normal= |-|Tanned= Attack Potency:'' Town Level to City Level''' (Froze a large lake along with all the plants and animal lives in the surroundings), City level (Stronger than normal form when in tanned form) Durability: City Level (Should be able to tank the destruction of her own power) Speed: FTL to FTL+ '''(Outran light as well as black holes which can suck light in) Durability *Reisen should have durability superior to Cirno's. Speed *Reisen is vastly faster than Cirno who can outrun light as well as blackholes *Reisen can travel interstellar distance in Dream World. Powers and Abilities '''Flight *Can fly and this ability has been showcased in multiple occasions in the series. For example, in [https://youtu.be/8kFiPAiDSnk?t=1m8s ''Touhou Kaeidzuka~ Phantasmagoria of Flower View ''(Left Side)] '', ''Touhou Eiyashou~ Imperishable Night and many more others Danmaku *Along with Flight, she uses danmaku in Spell Card Duels. Wave Manipulation *Can manipulate waves *This is rather important due to her being able to apply this ability into manipulating other things as everything is made up of waves. bandicam 2018-06-16 18-39-35-162.png I9SRffb.png ' Light, Space-Time, Emotion, Invisibility, Mind & Insanity Manipulation' *As said before, Reisen can manipulate wave, which allows her to manipulate light, space (and along with time since both are interconnected), emotion, the opponent's peception, along with their mind and sanity. She can also become invisble by inverting wave phase. *One of the applications of the ability like Light Manipulation when Reisen uses "Lunatic Sign: Visionary Tuning" when she manipulates the danmaku (which is made up of light, mind you). She also manipulated light in '''''Touhou Bunkachou~ Shoot the Bullet, which caused Aya to unable to focus using her camera. The other example of the applications is when Reisen becomes invisble when attacking the Player. Illusion Manipulation *She can also induce illusions *This is greatly emphasized when first battling her. She"duplicated" the bullet pattern and then modifies it to suit her favor. When continuing the duel, Reisen greatly enhanced her manipulation of illusion to trick your mind in order to win the duel. In her final Spell Card, "Spread Sign: Invisible Full Moon", she makes the danmaku go invisible and to create illusions that the danmaku was not there. *In the fighting games like Touhou Hisouten ~ Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and Touhou Hisoutensoku ~ Choudokyuu Ginyoru no Nazo o Oe, she creates "duplications" of herself that isnt real since it later fades into non-existence. She is also capable of making the opponent seeing things that arent there. 062_526l.jpg 063_526l.jpg Telepathy *Like all other Lunar Rabbits, they all share the ability to communicate with each other telepathically despite thousands of kilometers apart. Forcefield Creation *'As showcased in ''Touhou Hyouibana' '~ Antinomy of Common Flowers, ''she creates forcefield when using her spell cards.' ' Barrier Creation *In Touhou Hisouten ~ Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and Touhou Hisoutensoku ~ Choudokyuu Ginyoru no Nazo o Oe Touhou Hisoutensoku ~ Choudokyuu Ginyoru no Nazo o Oe, she creates barrier for defensive uses. Resistances to Mind/Insanity Manipulation *As a former resident of Lunar Capital which is located at True Moon, Reisen should be resistant to its properties of inducing madness to the extent of killing humans who looked at it for a glance . Resistances to Poison/Life Manipulation *She took Eirin's antidote that can grant her resistance if not immunity to the drug which poisons and sucks life out of the opponent. Immunity to variations/applications of Wave Manipulation *Reisen is immune to the abilities of the Three Fairies of Light, seeing an invisible Sunny Milk, hearing a silent Luna Child, and escaping Star Sapphire's detection/sensing since their abilities are based on manipulating waves. Poison/Life Manipulation *As mentioned before, Reisen can use the drug of Eirin to suck out the life of the opponent and poisons them. Sound Manipulation *Marisa stated that Reisen can also manipulate sound waves. Statistics Amplification *With Eirin's drug, she can permanently increase both her attacks and defense throughout the duel. Precognition and Limited Time Manipulation *She can use Ultramarine Elixir Orb which allows her to experience future and travels back through time when she experiences "death". Explosion Manipulation *In Touhou Kaeidzuka~ Phantasmagoria of Flower View, she is able to induce explosion with her danmaku *In Touhou Hisouten ~ Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and Touhou Hisoutensoku ~ Choudokyuu Ginyoru no Nazo o Oe, her rocket shaped danmaku can explode and release mental energy. bandicam 2018-06-16 20-37-57-599.png bandicam 2018-06-16 20-38-20-376.png History and Information Manipulation *Due to the fact that Youkai in general lived a lot longer than humans, they have the capabilities to twist and manipulate history at will. 0ID43qu.png 8gNGPqc.jpg fsd.png Lunar Empowerment *Like most youkai, she is also empowered by the presence of moon light or lack of light in general. Invisibility* *Besides her own invibility with her own ability, as a youkai, she can become invisible too Non-Corporeality *In [https://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Symposium_of_Post-mysticism/Part_4 Symposium of Post Mysticism], youkai's true core is not the physical body but its mind *This is strengthened by the fact that their physical form were meaningless and destroying/killing it will have not much effect on the true form as they can just simply regenerate from it or live as phantoms Immortality (Type 3 and 8) *As aforementioned, Youkai can simply reborn even if their physical meaningless form is destroyed or killed. * All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten. isT7szU.jpg BLB6GCb.png Magic, Soul, Emotion, Law and Physics Manipulation * All Youkai are able to control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spirits, emotion, sorcery and magic. YM0Z5dr.jpg As one of the characters in Touhou Hisouten ~ Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and Touhou Hisoutensoku ~ Choudokyuu Ginyoru no Nazo o Oe ''Touhou Hisoutensoku ~ Choudokyuu Ginyoru no Nazo o Oe, ''Reisen gains access to these following system cards Barrier Penetration *With Left-handed Folding Fan, it allows Reisen to break through barriers (which is described as "guards") *In addition to penetrating barrier, it's also gives Reisen the power of youkai of boundaries. ddc57a1dcdabe9a77a3ea541c2af1241.png Statistic Amplification *With Ibuki Gourd, her spell cards' power is increased *With Tengu's Fan, her speed is increased permanently in said duel. **With Control Rod, her attack is raised with decreasing defense. 315aa5a2b6427638c4221e0ade5041fa.png 0eba483979a8527cfefa6ae2c99f6afa.png 6bba57da68369f6f2e665c143961e40c.png Alcohol Manipulation *She can use Ibuki Gourd which can produce infinite liquor. Wind Manipulation *She can use Tengu's Fan to manipulate wind Mass Manipulation *She can use Tengu's Fan to lighten her body which allows her to be more agile. Poison and Soul Manipulation *With Spell-Breaking Drug, she can inflict strong poison on the soul. 610ffec8ff46a4d0020aba36ada823ba.png Limited Space-Time and Distance Manipulation *With A Penny Saved, she can limitedly manipulate space and distance. 3ed9db97059569e3981a8719ea946857.png Weather Manipulation *With the Sword of Scarlet Perception, she can invoke the laws of weather and end the current one. 196f341535aefd31842f23c588ef4db3.png Healing *With Illness Recovery Charm, she can heal herself. 97fbe87609570483d0fb1df5357c19be.png Limited Ice Manipulation *With Frozen Frog, she can freeze nearby ground. 8fc3cd6928fd062812ac415d29c31802.png Invincibility, Intangibility and Spirit Power Manipulation *With 3 drops of Three Heavenly Drops, she becomes intangible and invincible. *In addition to invincibility and intangibility, she also possesses endless spirit power for the duration of the effects. Summoning and Earthquake Generation *With Catfish's Great Earthquake, she can summon a Giant Catfish which generates earthquake upon arrival *With Soul Torch, she can summon spirits from Netherworld which will materialize and pursue the enemy. 711bea4d600de2719e0da49f0edc533a.png 3784e6086c3ebc9a6f4a0c5c0c4bc582.png Barrier Creation *With Spiritual Strike Talisman, she can create barrier which knocks the opponent back ae4d6c74c8f47150e2c3789ab04ed1af-png.jpg Limited Time Manipulation *With Stopwatch, she can stop time and move about, albeit she cannot attack within that period. 8e9032488fb355612c1b5a45c1bf62b1-png.jpg 711bea4d600de2719e0da49f0edc533a.png Intelligence *Reisen has considerable knowledge on waves and is capable of manipulating them well to suit her favor in a match. An evidence of this is that, it's stated that she can tamper with the waves to win her duels. She also applied her wave manipulation into creating "The Ultrasonic Sleeping Cat" which absorbs the power from moonlight and emits Ultrasonic waves for the sole sake of warding off rats. Even if it seemed to be high tech, she stated that it was nothing but a trivial to her. Weakness *Reisen is vulnerable to Possession and Spiritual attacks as she is a youkai. *Similar to Reimu, she could sometimes show her dumb side despite being smart in general. Important Notes *Reisen should be resistant to mental attacks due to the fact that she is a beast youkai. *Manipulating space is akin to manipulating time in Touhou, hence Reisen manipulating space would allow her to manipulate time itself. Wallpaper 6753.jpg Reisen.Udongein.Inaba.full.1862903.jpg touhou___reisen_udongein_inaba_by_ryuumabrunestud-d87ts41.png Category:Characters Category:Respect Threads Category:Tier 7 Category:Females Category:Touhou Project Category:Flight User Category:Danmaku User Category:Wave Manipulator Category:Light Manipulator Category:Space-Time Manipulator Category:Empathic Manipulator Category:Invisibility Manipulator Category:Mind Manipulator Category:Insanity Manipulator Category:Illusion Manipulator Category:Telepathic User Category:Forcefield Creators Category:Barrier Creator Category:Resistance to Mind manipulation Category:Resistance to Insanity Manipulation Category:Poison Resister Category:Life Manipulation Resister Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognitive user Category:Time Manipulator Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:History Manipulator Category:Information Manipulator Category:Lunar Empowerment User Category:Invisibility User Category:Non-Corporeal Being Category:Immortal Being Category:Magic Manipulator Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Physics Manipulators